MistoAladdin
by JellicleQueen85
Summary: Misto was a street-rat until he found a migic lamp that contains three genies named Bolt, Bloo and Bonkers to help him win the heart of Princess  Victoria but what happens when Tai Lung gets involved?
1. CAST

Mistoladdin

The Cast

Aladdin- Mistoffelees ( Cats The Musical)

Jafar- Tai Lung ( Kung Fu Panda)

Jasmine- Victoria ( Cats The Musical)

Genie- Bolt ( Disney's Bolt) Bloo ( Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) Bonkers D Bobcat ( Bonkers)

Abu – Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima ( Cats The Musical)

Iago- Timon and Pumbaa ( Lion King)

Sultan- Munkustrap ( Cats The Musical)

Razoul The Captain Of The guard- Scar ( Lion King)

The rest of the guards- Shan Yu ( Disney's Mulan) Kronk ( The Emperor's New Groove) Plankton ( Spongebob Squarepants) Ratigan ( The Great Mouse Detective) The Sheriff Of Nottingham ( Disney's Robin Hood) Team Rocket ( Pokemon) and Nuka ( Lion King 2 Simba's Pride)

Carpet- Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Chomper( The Land Before Time)

The Storyteller- Lumiere and Cogsworth ( Beauty And The Beast)

Rajah- Kiara and Kovu (Lion King 2 Simba's Pride)

Snooty Prince- Plato ( Cats The Musical)

The Commo Theif- Mungojerrie ( Cats The Musical)

Extras- Scamp Angel ( Lady And The Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure) Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman ( Madagascar) Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Shadow and Cosmo ( Sonic X)


	2. The Story Begins

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Two households items one a candle that was hanging on a golden stick with eyes and a mouth who's name was Lumiere and one clock that was brown with eyes and mouth named Cogsworth rode on a camel across a dessert and they began to sing.

**Lumiere: Oh I come from a land from a faraway place. **

**Cogsworth: Where the caravan camels roam where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense it's barbaric but hey it's home and the sand in the glass is right. **

**Lumiere and Cogsworth: Come on down stop on by hop a carpet and fly to another Tooncitian night Tooncitian nights! Like Tooncitian days more often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways Toonacitian nights neath Tooncitian moons a fool of his guard could fall and fall hard out here on the dunes. **

Then Lumiere and Cogsworth dismounted the camel and they look at us.

" Ah Salaam and good evening to worthy friends come closer!" Lumiere greeted. The the camera got closer so close it got right into Lumiere's face. " Not that close." Lumiere said. Then the camera backed away in the right distance. " There welcome to Tooniba land of mystery, of enchantment and the finest merchandise the side of of the Babylon Gardens on sale today come on down!" said Cogsworth. He got out a stand out with a few items. " Look at this combination with hookah and coffee makes also Julienne fries." Lumiere said. " It will not break" he continued as he tapped the counter. " Will not" he started but it broke." It broke ohhhhhhhhhh look at this."

Cogsworth said. He pulled out another item. " I have never seen one these intact before this the famous Elephant Graveyard Tupperware listen." said Cogsworth. He took the Tupperware opened a bit he hit Lumiere and Lumiere got it and blew a raspberry. " Ah still great." said Cogsworth. The camera goes left but Lumiere and Cogsworth stopped it. " Wait don't go we see it's something rare that you want well we believe you would be most rewarded with... this." Lumiere said and he pulled out a golden lamp.

But the camera goes left. " Don't be fooled by appearances everyone like they say it isn't the outside that counts but what's on the inside." Cogsworth said. But the camera goes left again but Lumiere and Cogsworth stop it. " This is no ordinary lamp it's a magic lamp it once changed a young boy cat's life a cat that was more then what he seemed a diamond in the rough." said Lumiere. The camera goes closer " So you would like to here the tale?" Lumiere asked.. They both picked up some sand and threw it out into the sky forming stars. " It begins on a dark night where an evil leopard waits with a dark purpose." said Lumiere.

It was in a dessert a silver leopard with black spots, light brown pants, a black belt with a brown belt buckle and fangs sticking out of his mouth and black ears was waiting impatiently his name was Tai Lung. Wth him was a light brown meerkat with red on his head, black on his ears, fingers and toes and he had black stripes. His name was Timon. And also a warthog that was dark red, black on his head, tip of his tail and feet and had to big tusks sticking out. His name was Pumbaa.

Another guy was walking up to them he was a boy cat that was orange with black stripes. His name was Mungojerrie. " About time your late." Tai Lung said crossing his arms. " A thousand apologies Tai Lung." Mungojerrie said. " You have it then?" asked Tai Lung. " Yeah I have it." Answered Mungojerrie. He pulled out a half of a golden medallion. Tai Lung reached it but Mungojerrie snatched it back. " Wait first the treasure." Mungojerrie yelled. "Give me that you mook!"Timon yelled.

Then snatched it out of Mungojerrie's paw and gave it to Tai Lung. " Don't worry my friend you'll get what you deserve soon enough." explained Tai Lung. He then took out the second half of the medallion and put it together and the medallion flew from his hands off into the dessert. " Quick follow that trail!" shouted Tai Lung. They got on there horses and followed the medallion until they saw a large dune it turned into a giant lion head. With the medallion as eyes. The horses knocked them off because they were scared. " Finally after all these years of searching THE CAVE OF WONDERS!" Tai lung yelled in excitement. " Wow look Timon." Pumbaa said. " I'm looking at it buddy." said Timon. " Wow." said Mungojerrie with wide eyes.

Tai Lung turned to Mungojerrie and pulled him close to his face. " Now remember our deal you bring me the lamp the rest of the treasure is all your but the lamp is mine." Tai Lung explained. Then he let go Mungojerrie who tuned towards the cave of wonders and chuckled evilly as he walked the cave of wonders. " Geez where did you this mook." Timon whispered. Tai Lung shushed Timon. They tuned back to Mungojerrie who was about to enter the cave of wonders but he was literally blown away it's roar. " Who disturbs my slumber?" asked the cave wonders. " It is I Mungojerrie the humble thief." exclaimed Mungojerrie. " Know this only one may enter the whose worth lies far within the diamond in the rough."

The cave of wonders explained. Mungojerrie turned to Tai Lung who shrugged. " Well what are you waiting for go in." Tai Lung said impatiently. Mungojerrie nodded and turned back to the cave of wonders he put a foot in there and waited for something to happen but luckily nothing did he put another foot in but the cave of wonders roared Mungojerrie screamed and he began to run back but the cave of wonder's mouth slammed shut and the dunes were back to normal all that there was left were the two halves of the medallion. " Seek out the diamond in the rough." echoed the voice of the cave of wonders. Tai Lung, Timon and Pumbaa dusted themselves off and Timon and Pumbaa were mad.

" We can't believe we just can't believe it were never gonna get our hands on that lamp just forget it!" yelled Pumbaa. Timon pulled pieces of his fur. " Look at this look at this i'm so ticked off that i'm shedding!" Timon yelled. They both handed the two halves of the medallion to Tai Lung. " be patient Timon and Pumbaa patient Mungojerrie wasn't that worthy anyway." Tai Lung said. " Oh there's a big surprise I think i'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not being surprised this is a really big prob-." yelled Timon being sarcastic. Tai Lung put his paw over Timon's mouth. " Yes only one may enter I must find this so called... diamond in the rough.' said Tai Lung.


	3. One Jump Ahead

Chapter 3: One Jump Ahead

Meanwhile in a dessert city of Tooniba it was daytime and on the roof of a little shop a boy cat that was all black with a white chest, face, around his paws and the tip of his tail. His name was Mistoffelees but he was called Misto but he was refereed to street-rat by almost everybody except his friends. When Misto stopped running he almost dropped the loaf of bread he was carrying but he caught. " Stop right there thief!" a voice yelled. Misto looked behind him. " Uh-oh." said Misto. The voice came from male lion that was light brown with a black mane and a scar over his right eye. His name was Scar captain of the guard. With him are nine other guards they are Shan-yu, Kronk, Plankton, Ratigan, The Sheriff Of Nottingham, Team Rocket a.k.a Jessie, James and Mewoth and Nuka. " I'll have you as a trophy street-rat!" Scar yelled as he got out his sword. Misto looked down over the ledge and at the loaf of bread he held. " All this for a loaf of bread?" asked Misto sarcastically. He shrugged. " Oh Well." Misto said. He jumped landing on two ropes strung between houses with drying clothes on them. He slid down them collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he was still on it. Finally h was almost at the end of the rope when a women cat named Sawyer ( Cats Don't Dance) yelled and closed the windows. Misto fell into the street. Luckily his fall was broken by a pile of cloths around him. He pulled off the top layer of cloths and looked down at the bread that he caught. " There here is Scar!" Ratigan yelled. Him and the others were on top of a house looking down at Misto. " You won't get away that easy!" Shan-Yu yelled. " You really think that was easy?" asked Misto with a smile. Then heard a few voices laughing he looked right and saw Gwen, Courtney and Bridget. Misto smiled but looked left when heard Scar talk. " You over that way Jessie James Meowth and Plankton follow me we'll find him." explained Scar. Misto then wrapped the sheet around himself as he went to the girls. " Morning ladies." Misto greeted. " Getting in trouble a little early aren't you Misto?" Gwen asked. " Ha ha trouble no way your only in trouble if you get caught." answered Misto. He didn't pay attention to the other two who looked wide-eyed when they saw Scar behind Misto and ran off. Scar then grabbed Misto by his fur and pulled him up to his face and Misto's disguise fell off. " Gotcha!" said Scar. " I'm in trouble!" Mistro yelled. " And this time-" Scar began. But he was caught off when a sheet was pulled over his head making Scar drop Misto luckily Misto landed on his feet. The animals that put the sheet over Scar's head were three kittens two boys and one girl one boy kitten was white with light brown spots and a brown circle over his right eye his name was Pouncivil, the other boy kitten was white with grey patches and a grey patch over his right eye his name was Tumblebrutus and the girl kitten was black and red her name was Jemima. " Perfect timing Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima as usual." said Misto with a smile. " Thanks." said the three said. " Uh guys we got a problem." Pouncivil said with wide eyes. They all turned around and saw Scar rip the sheet off his head. " Come on guys let's get out of here!" Misto exclaimed. The other guards came up to to Scar. " Get them!" Scar yelled. The guards chased after Misto, Pouncvil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima. They bumped into Kronk and swung his sword at them and Misto began to sing.

**Misto: Gotta keep... one jump ahead of breadline. One swing ahead of the sword. **

Pouncivil and Tumblebrutus blew a raspberry at Kronk as Misto pulled down his pants. Kronk yelped and swung his sword at Pouncivil and Tumblebrutus who dodged the attack. " Run!" yelled Jemima.

**Misto: I steal only what I can't afford. **

" That's everything." said Misto. He, Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima ran off again Kronk followed them not before he pulled a fish over his lower body using it as

**Misto: One jump ahead of the lawmen that's all and that's no joke these guys don't appreciate i'm broke. **

Misto, Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima scampered up a pile of barrels and then kicked a barrel on top of Plankton which sent him flying into all the other guards. Misto climbed onto a platform.

**Kronk, Shrrief Of Nottingham and Meowth: Riffraff !**

**Scar: Street-rat! **

**Shan-yu, Ratigan and Nuka: Scoundrel! **

**Jessie, James and Plankton: Take that! **

They pointed there swords at Misto, Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima.

**Misto: Just a little snack guys. **

The guards then shook the platform back and forth trying them off.

**Guards: Rip him open take it back guys! **

**Misto: I can take a hint gotta face the facts. **

Misto jumped off the platform only to grab Pouncivil's paw who which held Tumbebrutus and Jemima.

**Misto: Your some of my only friends Pouncivil, Tumbebrutus and Jemima. **

They swung into a harem. There was Heather ( Total Drama Island), Cassandra and Exotica. " Who?" the girls asked.

**Heather, Cassandra and Exotica: Oh it's sad Misto's hit the bottom he's become a one-man rise in crime. **

Unknowing to anyone Pouncivil and Tumblebrutus ate some fruit and Jemima stopped them and rolled her eyes. Misto bumped into Bombalurina.

**Bombalurina: I'd blame the parents except for the fact he hasn't got any. **

**Misto: Gotta eat to live gotta steal to eat tell you all when I got the time. **

Misto, Pouncivil, Tumblebruts and Jemima jumped out of the window and landed outside.

**Misto: One jump ahead of the slowpokes one skip ahead of my doom. **

They were behind a guy who was showing off his muscles to the crowd but they made a mistake and were caught by Plankton and The Sheriff Of Nottingham. " They there are!" Plankton and Sheriff Of Nottingham yelled.

**Misto: Next time use a nom de plume **

Misto , Pouncivil , Tumblebrutus and Jemima ran off again but this time they ran into a herd of sheep.

**Misto: One Jump ahead of hitmen one hit ahead of the flock I think i'll take a stroll around the block. **

They were being chased by Scar and the other guards until Nuka tripped over a man. Then Pouncivil and Tumblebrutus disguised themselves in jewels until a shopkeeper named Dr. Drakken discovered them

**Dr. Drakken: Stop thief vandal! **

" Pouncivil!" yelled Misto. " Tumblebrutus!" yelled Jemima. The two pulled them away and ran.

**Shego: Outrage scandal! **

Now Misto was cornered by the guards in front of a door.

**Misto: Lets not be to hasty. **

The door and a girl name Lindsey ( Total Drama Island) came out and held Misto.

**Lindsey: Still I think he's rather tasty! **

Misto looked like he was gonna throw up and he tumbled away and went to the guards.

**Misto: Gotta eat to live gotta steal to eat otherwise we'd get along. **

" Okay. " said Kronk and Nuka. " WRONG!" yelled the other guards. They all jumped into a pile and realized Misto, Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima weren't there they were sneaking away in barrels. " There they go get them you idiots!" Scar yelled. Misto, Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima ran off once again They ran across a flaming pit followed by the guards Scar and the other guards hoped and down screaming in pain as they crossed the rocks. Misto, Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima then passed a panda named Po who was shoving a sword down his throat to entertain the crowd. Pouncivil and Tumblebrutus then stopped and took the sword from Po's throat making him gag a bit. " Hey!" Po exclaimed. Pouncivil and Tumblebrutus pointed the sword to the guards." Were not afraid to use this." yelled Tumblebrutus. Kronk, Nuka, Jessie, James and Mewoth were scared. "They've got a sword." said Kronk, Nuka, Jessie, James and Meowth scared. " Kronk, Nuka, Jessie, James and Meowth you idiots we've all got swords!" Scar yelled. Him and the other guards ( including Kronk, Nuka, Jessie, James and Mewoth) got their swords out. Pouncivil and Tumblebrutus smiled and put the swords down. " Come on!" yelled Jemima. Pouncivil and Tumblebrutus ran back twoards Misto screaming. " MISTO!" screamed Pouncivl and Tumblebrutus. Once again Misto, Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima were surrounded by the guards coming from left and right. They jumped up and climbed a robe a trick being done on the street as the guards all crashed into each other.

**Misto: One jump ahead of the hoof beats. **

**Kronk, Sherrif Of Nottingham and Meowth: Vandal!**

**Misto: One hop ahead of the hump. **

**Scar: Street-rat! **

**Misto: One trick ahead of disaster. **

**Shan-yu, Ratigan and Nuka: Scoundrel! **

**Misto: They-re quick but i'm much faster. **

**Jessie, James and Plankton: Take that! **

The guards chased Misto, Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima up a staircase and into a room. Misto then grabbed a carpet.

**Misto: Here goes better throw my hand in wish me a happy landing all I gotta do is jump! **

The next thing Misto, Pouncvil Tumblebrutus and Jemima did was jump out of the window and sit om the carpet. The guards followed them out of the window but they just fell out of the window. Luckily they landed into some gloppy stuff unfortunately the guards landed in Dr. Eggman's discount on cow manure. Meanwhile Misto, Pouncivil, Tumblebruts and Jemima used the carper as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. The four high-fived each other as they landed safely on ground. " And now my kitten friends we feast." Misto said smiling as he broke the bread in four and gave the first halves of it to Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima who began to eat. When Misto was about to take a bite from his half of the bread he looked over and saw a seven year old girl named Penny ( The Rescuers) and a elephant with big ears named Dumbo looking for some food. They saw Misto and his friends and then dropped what they found and tried to hide. Misto looked at them, then at the bread and then at Pouncivil, Tumbelbrutus and Jemima. " Uh-no we went through a lot to get this and i'm not giving it up!" yelled Pouncivil. " Me neither!" yelled Tumblebrutus. They both took a big bite of the halves of the bread but Misto and Jemima got up and walked over to Dumbo and Penny. Dumbo held Penny back.

Misto held his paw with the half-loaf of bread and leaned forward to them. " Here go on take." Misto said. " Your really giving it to us?" Dumbo asked. " Yeah." answered Misto. " Besides we've been threw more difficult situations." said Jemima handing her piece to Penny. " Thanks you guys." Penny said. Misto petted their heads and him and Jemima walked away feeling proud of the generosity. Pouncivil and Tumblebrutus swallowed their bites and looked guilty. They both walked over to Dumbo and Penny and offered their bread to them. In delight Dumbo petted Pouncivil and Penny hugged Tumblebrutus and they both liked this and walked away with smiles. They we interrupted when they heard a fanfare. " Huh?" Pouncivil asked. " What's going on?" asked Misto. Misto, Pouncivil and Jemima and looked between the crowd. They saw a boy cat that was white and light brown named Plato prince of the kingdom Jellicle. " I suppose he's on his way to the palace." said Timmy. " Another suitor for the princess." Sparx ( from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) sighed rolling his eyes. When Misto looked back at the street he gasped when he saw Penny running Towards Plato's horse. " Penny wait!" Dumbo exclaimed. But it was to late Penny startled Plato's horse. " Out of my way filthy pests!" yelled Plato.

He was about to beat with his whip that grew three times their original size. Then Misto came in and grabbed Plato's whip with his friends with him. " Hey if I was as rich as you I could afford some manners!" yelled Misto throwing the whip back at Plato. " Oh I will teach some manners!" Plato growled. He then jumped off his horse and whacked Misto into a mud puddle with his paws. Misto sat up in disgust the crowd laughed at him. Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima then helped him up and Misto looked back at Plato. " Look at that Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima it's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends." Misto said. The crowd gasped Plato stopped and turned back at Misto with a scowl. " Ha you are a worthless street rat you were born a street rat you'll die a street rat and only those three little pests and your fleas will mourn you." Said Plato. Misto was so angry he ran towards Plato but the palace doors slammed shut in to Misto's face. He looked up a the doors with a frown as Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima walked up next to him. " I'm not worthless and I don't have fleas." Misto said. He then sighed sadly. " Come on guys lets go home." sighed Misto. " Your gonna regret that you jerk!" yelled Pouncivil. " Yeah!" Tumblebrutus yelled. " You are gonna regret that and by the way were KITTENS not pests got that!" Jemima yelled. As they walked home the sun has set as Misto looked up at the sky . Misto sighed.

**Misto: Riffraff street-rat I don't buy that if only they would look closer. **

Misto, Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima came into a little room in a tower with a view.

**Misto: Would they see a poor guy no siree. **

Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima got to there little beds and pulled their covers over themselves.

**Misto: They would find out there is so much more to me. **

Misto tucked Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus and Jemima in for the night he pulled back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace. " Someday guys things are gonna change we'll be rich live in a palace and never have any problems at all." said Misto smiling, What he doesn't know his life was gonna change forever.


End file.
